The present invention relates to a system and an associated method for providing data transmission capacity on a data transmission path which is arranged between at least one transmitting unit and at least one receiving unit.
Telecommunications landline network operators with their own transmission media, such as glass fiber cables, do not always use all the transmission media, particularly transmission lines, which are available for them. Unused transmission capacities in glass fibers can then, for example, be rented to third parties. For example, a transmission capacity of 1.6 Tbit/s can be achieved in monomode fibers on a glass fiber transmission path, which is also referred to as a dark fiber in the following text, which is not terminated by transmission devices.
The present invention is, therefore, directed toward a system and a method to prevent the misuse of free data transmission capacities in a transmission medium.